


Five Minutes

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ...love me, I borrowed some characters to make some cameos because I'm a lazy llama, Major Character Death but not really if you catch my drift, and because I love a lot of fictional characters, basically you're a SHIELD agent/scientist, i MIGHT add the Winter Solder (fave character ever) but idk, i can't possible lie, if u click the link there's a one in a million chance you'll get a cookie, lets see, read away i guess, sorry - Freeform, this will probably end badly, trust me i'm a stranger on the internet, you will catch my drift when you read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what you are destined to be. The death watcher. You watch deaths and judge their souls. The innocent and the guilty. The right and the wrong. Innocents go to heaven. The guilty...well, you know how the story goes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. And as far as I've gotten this thing is a monster. Well, the biggest monster I've ever created, so for me this is Huge. Capital 'H' Huge. The first chapter is kinda boring and short but trust me, it gets better (it better get better I've been working on this for a month)- ahem, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

SHIELD needed new agents, new minds. To specific, they needed new ideas and curious people. So of course, you were taken from the Academy and placed in the SHIELD labs to try and find a new power source in this alien tech they found.

Your first day as an agent arrived quickly, and at 5:00 AM sharp your alarm went off. You were wide awake in seconds and quickly turned the alarm off. You had a quick shower and got changed into the normal scientist gear: a formal white shirt with a black tie, black trousers (you cheated and put on black jeans) and black shoes. 

As you fixed your (hair colour) hair into a tight bun, you started to think about the day that was going to happen. It was all so exiting! Finally having access to next generation technology and alien substances, you were determined to find something ground breaking.

You applied some eyeliner and then some mascara. When you saw the time on the clock you jumped and grabbed your leather jacket and ran out of your apartment. You grabbed a latte and a muffin for a quick breakfast on the way to the bus stop. 

After catching the bus and finally arriving at SHIELD headquarters you quickly walked in and grinned at the sight of the others that were on the new scientist team.

You stood next to the group and a man in a suit walked up to you. He looked at the file in his hands and sighed then closed it.

"You all are the new scientists?" He asked tiredly and you nodded.

"Yes, sir." You answered and the agent sighed again and sent a tired smile your way.

"I'm Agent Winchester, I'm going to give each of you your identification cards and then we're going on a very quick tour, understood?" Agent Winchester explained and before anyone even said anything e was already handing the small plastic rectangles out to everyone. 

When he was sure everyone had their ID, he quickly showed the gang around the laboratories that each one was supposed to be stationed at. In less than 10 minutes, all the others were happy and in their place. But you were still tagging along with Agent Winchester who seemed to be taking you to the lowest floor possible

The silence in the elevator was slightly awkward but you were more focused on the increasing anxiety in your chest. Why was your lab so far down?

"Because you're working on something different, Agent Y/N." Agent Winchester explained and you cringed.

"I said that out loud? Wow..." You muttered, feeling the blush grow on your cheeks like an inferno. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and Agent Winchester stepped out. When you went to follow, however, he stopped you. 

"What-?"

"I don't have clearance to go any further that this."

"Then who does?" 

"I do." You turned your head to where the voice came from and stilled when you saw  
Clint fucking Barton step out of the shadows. He stayed serious for a second then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was a dark corner and I couldn't resist. I'm Agent Barton, as you probably know." He explained and held his hand out . You took his hand and shook it, looking at Agent Winchester with a shocked look in your eyes that screamed 'I'm shaking hand with an Avenger help me oh my god are you seeing this?!'. 

You let go of Agent Barton's hand and he took a place next to you in the elevator and pressed the last button.

"See ya, Sammy!"

"It's Sa-" Agent Winchester went to correct Agent Barton but the elevator doors closed and cut him off. You let out a laugh and looked at Barton.

"You're a special little butterfly, aren't you."

"I'm more of a Tyrannosaurus Rex than a butterfly." You said sarcastically. You didn't know why but you felt at ease now that it was mother fucking Hawkeye.

The agent laughed loudly, smiling at you and nodding.

"I like you and I've only heard two sentences." He said and you laughed. The elevator stopped and you took one look at whatever the fuck that thing was and-

"Nope." You said and stepped back. Hawkeye raised a brow at you and gestured to the laboratory.

"Are you insane?! That is a fucking alien ship!" You shout-whispered but he was having none of that. 

"Agent Y/N, come on! It's not that bad! We even left it untouched for you to discover its contents." 

You looked again at the weirdly shaped thing and took in a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay, it's just an alien object from who the fuck knows where. It's fine, no big deal." You whispered to yourself, slowly making your way towards the escape pod shaped thing.

The scientist around you stopped and you blushed.

"This is the newbie, she's going to be the boss of you all until she can figure out what it is and why is it here."

"It's an escape pod." You blurt out. Hawkeye grinned and winked at you before leaving you surrounded by your new coworkers.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. What have you guys figured out so far?"

And on went your day, they explained it was made of an unknown metal, and so far it wouldn't open.

So out came the big guns. Blowtorches, lasers, fires, even electronics, but nothing happened. Until you accidentally touched it. You had lost your balance and placed a hand onto it, then the hiss of compressed air being released filled the room. 

There was a scramble to get gas masks on and then you watched as it slowly, but surely, opened.

A box was inside. A big black box. You felt the intense need to touch it, but that was when the time to go home hit. You packed your stuff and left, the box on your mind the entire time.

You went straight home and went to you computer. You opened Skype and started calling your sister, Allison.

"Hey!" Allison said happily. You could see her boyfriend, Scott, trying to hide in the background and failing miserably.

"Hi Ali, hi Scott." You said sarcastically and Scott smiled sheepishly, sitting next to Allison.

"Hi Y/N. How was it?" Scott asked and you talked about SHIELD (as much as you could) until you were tired and said goodbye. You took a shower and then got into your bed, falling asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter Two

 

There was nothing. No sound, no light, just the box. You didn't know how you could see the box, but you could. The need to touch the box came back and you hesitantly touched it with the tip of your finger. Nothing happened, and you frowned.

Then it exploded.

You woke up with a gasp, your alarm going off seconds later. You turned it off and quickly got ready for another day at SHIELD Headquarters.

You went straight to the lab, quickly getting into the lab gear and looking at the information you already had about the escape pod.

The box was still there. You remembered your dream and ignored it. The other scientists came in and then you started to analyse other things and how they were doing. You always felt like being a teacher was your calling, but maybe another time.

"Miss Y/N?" One called and off you were. They were looking at the box.

"Yes?" 

"It's changing shape." The scientist pointed at the corners of the box, it seemed to be turning into a sphere.

You got a tad bit closer and you could practically see the molecules changing themselves.

"Get me a microscope and keep an eye on that. Good job, sweetie." You said to the scientist, she was quite young. She beamed, smiling widely and nodded.

"Thank you, boss." She said and went off to get the microscope. You looked at the box and squinted, it was amazing to see the change right in front of you, no microscope necessary.

The microscopes were put in place and you watched as the once rectangular box turned into a sphere in the course of three hours. It was hypnotising, the slow process of reshaping.

The need to touch it was back. The fear from your nightmare was still present, but the need was stronger. You warned your colleagues that you were going to touch it, and after a lot of running around and hiding, you let the tipi of your finger touch the sphere. 

The thing, whatever it was, stopped changing. The little black dots had frozen. You took in a shaky breath and placed your hand against the sphere.

"Okay..." You whispered. The scientist from earlier gave you a thumbs up and you nodded, smiling.

You pushed the sphere and it moved with you, going back in place as soon as you removed your hand.

Interesting.

You could hear the others quickly writing down what was happening. The need to touch it was gone, but there was this bad feeling you had. You put you hand back on and giggled, it just felt so weird to be touching something from outer space.

The sphere moved slightly, on its own, and you went to remove your hand reflexively but the sphere was stuck onto your hand.

"Oh, okay, this is new." You muttered and pulled. The sphere was stuck on your hand. 

Suddenly, you felt a pinch on your palm, sort of like a needle, then you started to panic.

"Crap. I think it's injecting something." You cursed and the scientists ran to you, trying to pry the sphere off of your hand. But it only let go after it removed the needle like thing.

You looked at your hand and there was a weird scar on your palm, not a needle then.

"We need to get a blood sample, boss."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." You answered, holding out the other arm as you gazed at the scar.

"And we need to put you in quarantine. Immediately."

That broke your concentration and you looked at the scientist.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Genevieve." 

"Alright, Genevieve is in charge until my 24 hour quarantine is over, understood?" You called out, smiling at Genevieve's shocked expression.

"Take me away, boss." You joked, and she laughed, taking you to the quarantine box.

Oh, joy.


	3. Chapter Three

It was around the six hour mark in the quarantine box of boredom and infinite silence when you got your first visitor.

"Second day at work and you're already in quarantine, couldn't ask for a better agent." You looked up and saw Hawkeye. You were in pyjamas and your hair was a mess.

"Yeah, well nobody was told the sphere would poke me." You joked, showing your palm to him. He frowned and took a closer look.

"That looks...oh, shit." 

"Looks what?"

"It looks asgardian."

Oh.

"It's okay, Thor is actually here, we can call him down here."

"Wait, Thor? As in, the Norse god, Thor. Protector of Earth, Thor?"

"Yep, you lucky girl. You get to meet two avengers." He grinned, then issuing the order through is comm unit. He sat down on the chair nearest to the glass and kept you company until the doors to the quarantine level opened and there was Thor, the mighty Norse god.

"Barton!" He boomed, smiling; "What seems to be the issue?" 

"Hi, Thor, this is Y/N. Could you had a look at her hand?" Barton asked, and Thor looked at you.

"Hello, Y/N." Thor said softly, smiling.

"Hi. Uh, here's my hand, as requested." You said nervously and showed your palm to him. He blinked in surprise and opened the quarantine door, getting in before the door closed.

He grabbed your hand and put it close to his eyes.

"This...this is not good."

"Oh great, the evil sphere did something, what is it?" You asked.

"Bad."

"Yes, I know it's bad, you said so."

"No, I said it was not good, I did not say it was bad."

"You did just now."

"Thor, tell the girl what it is." Hawkeye intervened. Thor sighed and let go of your hand.

"There is no need for her to be quarantined, Barton." He said and Barton opened the door, letting the both of you out.

"It's a sigil." Thor said.

"Okay, it's a sigil. What kind?"

"A warning. Evil is in you, Y/N. An evil I haven't seen in quite some time." Thor explained, barely. You gulped and looked at your hand.

"I will need to keep an eye on her. Take her to Stark's tower, I'll be there." Thor ordered and went off. You looked at Barton wide eyed.

"It will be okay, I promise. Let's go." He said and you followed him around SHIELD in your pyjamas until you got to a quinjet and got in.

Hawkeye sat beside you and sighed.

"My name's Clint." He said after a few moments of silence.

"My name's Y/N, but you already knew that." You joke shakily, your nails digging into your palm. The scar hurt, a lot, but you didn't care.

"Hey." Clint said and grabbed your hand, uncurling your fingers.

"It's all going to be okay. I'll be there almost always, and if you ever get bored of me, there's always science and robotics to entertain you."

"You mean Tony?" You whispered.

"And Bruce, he's nice. Captain will be there too. Trust me, you'll be surrounded by people more than capable of protecting you." 

You smiled and took a deep breath, you were going to be fine. Hopefully. The jet landed and off you got, following Clint like a lost puppy.


	4. Chapter Four

The tower was incredible. There were so many floors it was ridiculous, apparently each one has a different use. The both of you went to to the very top, where Thor was waiting.

The moment you got out of the lift Thor was next to you, grabbing your wrist and looking at the scar.

"It has odd markings now..."

"That was me." You explained quietly. Thor looked at your face and let go of your wrist, placing one of his hands over the scar.

"I swear you will not be harmed by this, not while I breathe." He said reassuringly. You nodded, breathing deeply.

"If anything ever happens, anything, you tell me immediately." Thor said at Clint.

"Of course." Clint answered and off Thor went, to do who knows what. Clint grinned as soon as he left.

"Who wants to explore the official Avengers Tower?" He asked, holding out his hand. You grinned back and took his hand, running off to the lift to discover what there was in this amazing haven.

The day went by surprisingly normal, you had your stuff moved to the tower, you even had your own room.

You called your sister again and talked to her about being in the Avengers Tower and having met the Thor. She freaked out, as did Scott. He fangirled harder than Allison, adorably.

It was nearly midnight when you went to sleep, the odd noises from the tower were keeping you awake until you couldn't stay awake anymore and you fell asleep.

-

You were tied up. There was a man punching you and another was pulling your hair, spitting out something that sounded Russian, but you couldn't understand very well. Everything hurt and you just wanted it to stop, and you wanted to beg for mercy but you had no control over your actions.

Suddenly, a knife was in one of their hands and he slit your throat, leaving you choking on your own blood and-

-

You woke up screaming. The pain had felt so real, so painfully real. You heard the door open and someone calling your name, but all you could do was scream and cry. 

"JARVIS, get Thor right now. Something's wrong."

You couldn't recognise the voice. You didn't care, the pain was there, you weren't at the tower, you were somewhere. But it was just a dream, how could it have been so real?

You stopped screaming and took in a deep breath, anger igniting in you although you didn't know why. Clint was there, crouched in front of you and frowning worriedly.

"Thor will be here any moment now. It's okay." He said soothingly. You sobbed and hugged him as hard as you could.

"It felt so real, it hurt so much, what's happening to me?" You asked, terrified of letting him go.

"I don't know, that's why we have Thor."

"What happened?" Thor's voice was almost deafening in the quiet bedroom, and you hiccuped, looking at Thor.

"I had a nightmare. But it felt so real, why the hell am I crying?! How the hell-." You spat out angrily.

"Breathe." Clint ordered, distracting you from your thoughts and you took in a deep breath.

Thor kneeled next to you and you held out your hand for him to see. He squinted at the scar on your palm.

"It's changed." He muttered and you ripped your hand from his grip to look at the weird doodle. It had changed all right, what once only covered a small part of your palm now went on to each finger, tendrils snaking down towards your wrist.

"What does it mean?" You asked. Thor sighed and looked closer.

"Acceptance. Whatever this evil is, it has accepted you. The incisions will continue to grow." 

You took in another deep breath.

"Am I going to die?" You asked shakily. Suddenly, you were irritated at yourself. Your emotions were all over the place.

"No. I will find a remedy for this in Asgard." Thor declared and stood up, picking up his hammer.

"But you said you need to keep an eye on me."

"Yes, I did." Thor answered and held out his hand.

"Come on, then." He smiled as you gasped, letting go of Clint and holding his hand. You turned to Clint and mouthed "I'm going to Asgard, motherfucker!!" which made him laugh.


	5. Chapter Five

You went with him to the top of the tower and as he decided where to 'take off' you decided to call Allison.

"Hey, Ali."

"Hey, I'm in class right now, what is it?"

"Sorry, I just called to say that I'm not going to be reachable for the next few days, I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"All nighters at the lab? Is that even healthy?"

"Harhar how fucking hilarious. I love you."

"I love you too, now go be a professional nerd, I need to get back to class. Bye!" She hung up and you sighed, putting your phone away.

"Ready?" Thor asked and you nodded excitedly. You stood next to him and squealed when he pulled you close and yelled for a 'Heimdal'. You were about to ask what the hell that was when suddenly there was a fucking rainbow around you and it was magical.

You laughed and held onto Thor even tighter than before, and then you were standing on a weird metal thing.

"I see you have a visitor."

"Hello, Heimdal."

Oh, Heimdal is a person. Oops.

"Uh, hi." You said awkwardly. The man nodded and continued to stare into nothing.

"Okay, then." You muttered quietly and followed Thor through the globe like contraption and onto a bridge.

"How does this work?"

"Magic."

"Magic is just a fancy word for science." 

Thor laughed but didn't answer your question. You arrived at the huge-ass palace and grinned.

"This is sick." You whispered at at Thor and you saw his smile. The doors in front of you opened and holymotherofgod it was Odin, the King of Asgard, oh shit.

"Father." Thor greeted, and you stood there awkwardly.

"Why do you insist on bringing humans to our domain, Thor?"

Wow, asshole alert.

"She is sick."

"Why thank you- you meant as in ill." You whispered in embarrassment and looked down.

"All humans get sick, why bring this one."

"This one has a name- Jesus Christ someone tape my mouth shut." You cursed, putting a hand over your mouth, you were sassy when nervous. But this was worse than other times, it was as if you had no control over your mouth.

Odin looked at you for a moment then returned his focus to Thor.

"Well?" 

Thor looked at you and you hesitantly held out your hand. Thor grabbed your wrist and pulled you close enough to Odin, who looked at it surprisingly intensively for someone with one eye.

"You have a habit of saying what you think, girl."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." You said, muffled behind your hand. Thor hid his laughter but his shoulders still shook, and you removed your hand from your mouth to slap his shoulder lightly.

"Stop laughing at my misfortune, it's rude." You scolded, and Thor quickly sobered up. That weird anger was there again.

"I recognise this." Odin said and you looked at your hand. He was doing something to it and the scar was glowing blue.

"She has been injected with the same substance used to make the Tesseract. And it's accepted her." Odin said almost shocked.

"You're shitting me." You swore. Come on! The Tesseract?? Fuck.

"No, I am not. Take her back, Thor, we don't have anything that can help your friend."

"But-"

"Now, Thor." Odin said quietly but you were scared. Thor sighed and off the both of you went, but this time you walked on the bridge, no horses.

"This place is amazing."

"It is." Thor agreed.

"If I die, this is where I want it to happen."

"Y/N-"

"You heard your father, the Tesseract. I know enough. I'm going to die."

"It accepted you, you won't die."

"What will happen then?" You asked, crossing your arms and looking down, galaxies and whole worlds in the distance.

"You will persevere, no matter what."

"...Okay." You answered, sighing as the globe thing got nearer. 

"Can't I stay? Just for a bit? I've never even left the US! This is the first time I've been out of the country, please, Thor!" You begged. He sighed and he looked as if he was going to consider it.

"That is not a wise thing to do, Thor." Heimdal said and you pouted. Thor smiled sadly and in a few minutes, you were back on boring Earth. 

You went straight to the kitchen and made a sandwich for yourself, Thor had some things to do so he had left. You made two sandwiches and sat on the counter, eating your sandwiches there.

Then a guy walked in. Okay.

"Hi." You said shyly.

He squinted.

"I don't know you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm harmless. Well, I am clumsy so maybe not as harmless, but harmless nonetheless."

He blinked and smiled, holding out a hand for you to shake.

"Dr. Banner."

"Agent L/N, nice to meet you."

"Were you the one Thor left here?"

"That would be me." You took a bite of your sandwich. Mr Banner nodded and sighed.

"What kind of agent are you?"

"Scientist." You answered and smiled at him after finishing your sandwich.

"So, how can I help you?"

You ended up spending the rest of your day in one of the many labs there were in the tower. Dr. Banner, or Bruce, as he insisted, was fixing some weird generator thing and you helped.


	6. Chapter Six

When night came you were scared of sleeping. Last night was a bit rough. Understatement of the century, but true.

So you decided that sleep can go fuck itself and started to explore the labs in the tower. There were a few scientist here and there, but they would be closing in a few minutes. You walked around a bit more and heard something that sounded like fighting.

Okay, then.

You followed the noise and saw a man punching a punching bag as if it were the cause of all the problems in the world.

"What did that poor thing do to you?" You asked. The man stopped punching and turned his head to look at you. His eyes looked cloudy, unfocused. 

"Hey, hey, focus here." You said, walking up to him and making him let of of the bag.

"Breathe."

You knew what PTSD caused flashbacks looked like far too well ever since your father had come home from Iraq.

"It's okay, you're safe." You muttered and smiled when the man took in a deep breath.

"Are you my psychologist?" The man asked in between deep breaths.

"No, just a scientist who happened to mess with the wrong alien tech." You shrugged, your scarred hand clenching into a fist.

"Then how did..."

"My grandad. After World War II he'd have these PTSD flashbacks and he'd be out of it for days." You explained, undoing his bandage things on his fists.

"World War II?"

You hummed affirmatively and chucked the bandages behind you, smiling.

"All done. Want some cake?"

"...sure." He answered and you started making your way back to the kitchen with him by your side.

"Right, so, cake. What kind? Any preferences?" You ask as you grab the pans and stuff necessary to make a cake. You used to make loads of cakes when your grandad had a few flashbacks in one day.

"Chocolate." He said quietly and sat down. You quickly mixed the batter and in a few the thing was in the oven. You had the empty mixing bowl in your lap as you licked at the rest of the mix.

"That's not healthy."

"Neither are cakes, but you're not complaining." You sassed and prompted the first laugh out of him.

"I'm L/N. Y/N L/N." You said, doing your best James Bond impression, which wasn't really that good. The man simply frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Was that a reference?" He asked and you gasped.

"You don't know who James Bond is? We are so watching all the movies one day." You declared, finishing the leftover cake mix and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, I don't really know who anyone is. I'm Steve. Steve Rodgers."

"Cool name, Steve. Sounds familiar." You commented.

"It should, it was everywhere when they found me in the Arctic."

And then everything clicked. Internally you were punching yourself for not realising who he was but externally you were chill as a pill.

"So...no ice jokes?"

"You're the only person who's asked me that. Thank you." He said sincerely. You blinked and smiled.

"You're welcome." You answered and the ping of the timer went off and you removed the cake from the oven, nice and soft.

You both finished the cake quite quickly, talking in between bites, until Steve had to leave and you were left alone again.

And all that was left to do was sleep, so you did, lying down on the sofa and staring at the ceiling until you fell asleep.

-

You were holding a baby, and it was smiling. There was a woman, she looked tired. Maybe the mother. Suddenly there was someone banging on the door.

You pass the baby to the woman and open the door. You took a punch from the guy and fell down, two hooded persons entered the house. The woman yelled and suddenly a bang echoed in the house, the baby started to scream and then another bang rang in the air. 

The two strangers came in and the one with a gun aimed at your forehead and pulled-

-


	7. Chapter Seven

You woke up immediately, gasping for air and covered in sweat. In a few seconds, you were crying as hard as you could. 

"Miss Y/N, are you okay?" JARVIS asked. 

"N-no, no I'm not, I'm not, help me." You cried, curling up on the floor that you had fallen onto during your sleep. You got angry again and slammed your fist against the floor, stopping the tears from falling.

"I've called Agent Barton, deep breaths, Miss Y/N." JARVIS' monotone voice didn't help you much, but the knowledge that someone was coming helped more.

You tried to take in another deep breath but it felt as if your lungs weren't capable of breathing anything at all.

The baby, the small innocent baby, and the woman. The baby, the babydiedthebabydiedthe-

"Y/N, can you hear me?"

Dad? No, not dad. Or grandad either, they're not here. Who...?

"Clint?" You asked shakily.

"That's me."

"There-there was a baby, and then the guy...he-he shot the baby, Clint. Who does that?"You asked quietly, staring into nothing.

"I don't know, Y/N." He said and put a blanket around your shoulders. You took in a shaky breath and clenched the corners of the blanket.

"JARVIS, search for a family murder, man, woman and baby." You called out. A few moments later, JARVIS' voice rang out.

"A family was murdered, they were just found. Two adults and an infant."

You looked at Clint. A flicker appeared on the wall and a hologram of the faces appeared.

"It's her. The woman, and the baby. Clint-" You sobbed, your knees giving out and you fell to the floor. He went to hug you but he stopped the moment you let out an ear piercing scream.

You didn't know why you were screaming, but it felt like the only thing you could do. Your throat hurt like hell but you kept on screaming even though your lungs wanted air more than anything.

Until you were slapped on the face and you stopped screaming to take in a deep breath. Clint was kneeling in front of you, frowning. Anger hit you like a freight train and you clenched your fists, getting ready to hit him but- wait, what?

"Are you okay?" Clint asked. You nodded and wiped away a tear.

"I don't know what that was..." You whispered.

"Get Thor." You ordered and watched as he stood up and called him. You took in a deep breath and looked at your hand. The scar couldn't really be passed off as a scar anymore, it looked more like a tattoo, reaching the middle of your forearm. It was beautiful.

You heard Thor before you could see him, he was practically stomping around. He ran into the room and quickly went to you.

"I haven't even called you yet." Clint said with a hint of confusion.

"I heard a scream, louder than anything I've ever heard." 

"That was me. I don't know why.." You trailed off and looked at your arm. The tendrils were growing. You heard Clint gasp and Thor held your wrist as the scar only grew.

And that's when your heart starting slowing down.

"What...is happening..." You said slowly, touching the skin over your heart.

"Your heart is slowing down drastically, I have already called a paramedic." JARVIS said and you looked at your arm.

It was glowing blue.

"Oh." You said and your eyes fluttered, closing and you were out before you even hit the ground.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was hell.

You didn't know where you were for sure, but it was hell. The screams of dying children and people losing their loved ones echoed in your ears and blood stained every inch of everything you could see.

It was hell.

A child ran to you but as soon as he was in reaching distance, he fell down, dead. The gas cloud he was running from caught up with him and when it hit you, you blinked and it was gone, along with the dead body.

You wanted it to be over. Parents sacrificing theirselves for their children, couples killing one another out of anger, torture, any death that could happen you were seeing.

"This is what you are destined to be." A deep voice echoed in the space of nothingness that you were in. 

"What do you mean?" You asked, looking up.

"This is what you are destined to be." The voice repeated and you wiped away your tears as another person died in front of you.

"The death watcher." The voice said.

"You watch deaths and judge their souls. The innocent and the guilty. The right and the wrong."

"Innocents go to heaven." The baby from the dream appeared, giggling and happy in its parents arms. They smiled at you and the mother whispered: "Thank you." And they disappeared.

"The guilty...well, you know how the story goes."

The torturer. The one who cut the man's throat without a drop of mercy. He was lying on the floor and gasping as he held his throat. A knife was in it.

He pulled it out and gasped in relief as the wound closed, but cried out in pain when he cut his throat again, as if he was being forced to do it. An eternity of suffering.

"You make the decisions." The voice said and suddenly, a man appeared. He has raven black hair and skin as white as snow. He had green eyes and for a second, you swore that you knew him.

"Make the right ones." He whispered, then grinned. You frowned and opened your mouth to speak but then he kissed you and-

-

You came too with a huge, crackling gasp. You were in a bag of sorts. 'A body bag.' Your mind kindly commented and you fought to get out of it, but it seemed impossible until suddenly the bag was opened and you were pulled out.

You and your mystery hero fell to the ground and you looked up to see Steve. He looked shocked and you sobbed, hugging him as hard as you could.

"W-what happened?" You asked, crying and trying to stop. Steve's arms slowly wrapped around you. Your heart lurched with the almost inevitable anger but you kept it down. 

"Your heart stopped. We couldn't revive you but..." Steve trailed off. You frowned and felt him check your pulse.

"Your heart isn't beating." He said. You blinked in shock and slowly stood up. He was right. Your heart was stone cold. You looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Guess I'm the worlds first zombie, huh." 

The door slammed open and there was Allison with Scott right behind her. She let out a cry of surprise and ran, hugging you tightly. Scott looked shocked as hell and hugged you too.

"They said you were dead!" Allison cried and you frowned.

"Technically, Ali, I still am." You said quietly and watched as confusion grew on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Her heart isn't beating." Scott murmured. Wait, how the hell did you hear that? He's on the other side of the room. You frowned and looked at him.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" You asked him. He looked nervous and shrugged.

"I heard Mr. Rodgers..."

"Heard what?!"

"My heart isn't beating, Allison." You answered. She looked scared but you smiled and the fear seemed to disappear.

"Don't get too happy, I'm still here to be a pain in the ass." You joked and Allison laughed, then sobbed and hugged you again.

The door opened again and Clint was there with Thor right behind him. He frowned in confusion at all the tears but took one look at you and his jaw dropped.

You looked at him and sighed in relief. You let go of Allison and hugged him. He slowly hugged you back and you could feel the confusion coming off of him.

"I- Y/N, you were dead." Clint said in awe.

"I still am." You commented and put his hand on your chest. He stayed silent for a while and looked at your face.

"Your heart...it isn't beating? But how?" Clint asked. Thor frowned and walked over to you. You sighed and gave him your wrist and he checked for a pulse.

He found nothing too. 

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room and off to the outside parking lot.

"What are we-"

"HEIMDAL."

Oh, shit.

After the first time going to Asgard, the rainbows and glitter wasn't as exciting, but it was still amazing.

"Hi, Heimdal! You greeted, smiling. He smiled for a second but quickly frowned as he met your eyes, for no reason. You shrugged and followed him into the wonderful world of Asgard.

Yet again, you went straight to the throne room. You frowned and glared at Thor. Odin already made you angry, but now it was intensified and you couldn't hold your tongue.

"Your dad's an ass."

"Don't speak of my father in that tone."

"I don't like him."

"Fine."

The both of you reached the throne and sure, there Odin was with his stupid eye patch.

"What have I told you about bringing sick humans into our realm, Thor."

"She died, father. And she's moving."

"And why would it be of my concern?"

"Her heart isn't beating."

Odin frowned at that. Caught your attention now, huh. Dumbass.

"Take her to the infirmary." He ordered and Thor complied. As soon as you were out of the throne room you grumbled.

"Do this, do that, take her, why it, I have a goddamned name, fucking use it."

Thor laughed and kept on walking.

"I had a weird dream."

"What happened in the dream?"

"There was a man. He called me a 'death watcher'. He was an ass and had these weird horns on his helmet." As soon as you said that he grabbed you by the shoulders, pushing you until you were being held against the wall.

"What did he look like." Thor growled.

"Geez, he looked...I don't know, he had black hair, green eyes. Weird green and gold clothes. He reminded me of-"

"Loki." Thor completed quietly with a shocked tone in his voice. You frowned and when one of his fingers touched the skin of your shoulder, you were hit with an immense wave of grief, sadness and regret.

You gasped loudly, pushing him away and started running as fast as you could. You didn't want it to happen, not again. Memories that were not yours flashed through your mind.

Loki, as a child, smiling up to you. Loki in his clothes, barely fitting in them and asking if you- Thor liked them.

Loki with betrayal in his eyes as he discovers that he's adopted. The hate in his eyes when he looks at you.

You hadn't realised you had stopped running until your breath caught in your throat and there were tears streaming down your face.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS CRYING?!" You screamed, punching the wall nearest to you. Your hand lit up in pain but you ignored it and started making a mess of wherever you were. Vases shattered and chairs broke into splinters against the walls.

You took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears on your cheeks. The door for the room you were in opened slowly and you glared at the woman who entered.

"Are you alright, child?" The woman asked in a kind, soft voice. You couldn't help but trust her and shook your head, holding your fist. You probably broke it when you punched the wall.

"I think I broke my hand, miss." You explained. She frowned and walked up to you, delicately holding your wrist.

"You have no heartbeat."

"Well, yeah, that's why I'm angry." You said, indicating to the mess you made in the room.

She hummed and suddenly, gold flecks of light floated around your hand. The woman smiled and the pain in your hand was gone.

"What did you do?" You asked, tentatively moving your fingers. They were brand new, not a single bone broken or out of place.

"I healed you. Now, why was I told that you would be here if not even Odin knows where you are?" The woman asked you. A wave of anger came with the mention of the King of Asgard but it left just as quickly.

"I...I don't know where I am. And who told you? Who are you?"

"I'm Frigga, my child. And my son told me." 

Oh. That makes sense.

Wait, what?

"Your...son?" You asked. She nodded and indicated to the door, holding your arm and coaxing you out of the room.

You followed her for a while and in a few minutes you were deep inside the building, castle, palace, whatever.

"You found her." A voice said. Wait a minute... You let go of Frigga and quickly went to what looked like a cell to see-

"You!" You shouted. Loki grinned at you and stood up. The anger you had been pushing down ever since you arrived here got stronger and your hands started to shake.

"Hello, little dove."

"You son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah, my mother is right there, you know." He joked. You glared at him and then softened your gaze as much as you managed as you looked at Frigga.

"Excuse me, but I must be off." You said as politely as you could and started to walk out, but you were stopped by her.

"He wishes to talk to you."

"He can shove that wish right up his ass."

"Do you understand what you are?" Loki asked vaguely. You sighed angrily and turned to face him.

"You said I was the death watcher, but you didn't explain."

"Of course I did, you watch the deaths and choose who's guilty or who's innocent. Very simple." Loki smiled and anger ignited in you.

"Yeah, sure, but you didn't explain WHY!" You yelled and punched the wall of the prison cell and the anger left completely.

"Why am I so angry?" You asked Loki. Even he seemed surprised at the outburst but kept his composure.

"It's part of the process. You need to be tough, invincible, immortal, so the energy inside you is making that possible."

"Immortal?" You said, shocked.

"Your heart stopped, yes? That's the first step. Your blood is of no use to you or anyone now. Your body will not decompose, so be happy about that at least." He said and you growled quietly.

"I don't give a damn about my body, you asshole, I want to know why I'm so angry and what the hell will happen!"

"All in good time, little dove."

"I'm not a goddamn bird." You spat out and when you walked out of the prison, no one stopped you.

You looked around for a while and all you found was a wall with a weird mirror. You looked at it and cocked your head to the side.

But the reflection didn't do the same.

You frowned and the reflection grinned back at you and you were grinning back.

"Finally, I can get some answers." You stated and smiled at your reflection, which actually copied you this time.

You were in control now. No more crying or following people around like a little lost puppy. It's time for some real action. How about a little talk with Odin?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this is kinda boring at the start. But to be honest when I reread it I only really liked chapter eight (it's when I got really inspired and where the plot thickens so...
> 
> I have a huge plan for this and I think this will be the longest fanfiction I've ever written. Yay!!


End file.
